


Movie Night

by thatcrazyredheadchick



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Crying, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyredheadchick/pseuds/thatcrazyredheadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites Karkat over for movie night. Karkat thinks it's stupid but quickly changes his mind when things start to escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Karkat rolled his eyes as the ridiculous human John Egbert started to tear up, yet again, as Nicholas Cage gave a heartfelt speech in one of John's favorite movies, Con Air. He never understood John's obsession for the human Nic Cage, he was not nearly as good as the troll Nic Cage, and felt a twinge of disgust for him but as Karkat watched John, something was different. He was not just mewling over a silly speech from a silly movie, John was actually moved. Karkat sat there watching as John silently blubbered at the television screen. 

Something soften in Karkat's hard heart as he began to tear up as well. 

"What the hell am I doing?" he thought to himself. 

He quickly wiped the red tears that were beginning to flow down his cheeks but it was the sniffle that gave away his present state of being a sobbing wreck and made John look over at him. His faced flushed almost as red as his tears and John gave him the goofiest smile Karkat had ever seen in his life. If it wan't so goddamn adorable he would want to smack it right off his cute and idiotic face. As much as Karkat hated for John to see him like this, he was comforted by that silly smile. 

"It's okay dude." John said like it was no big deal, trying to comfort Karkat, "Nic Cage has that affect on everybody." 

Before Karkat had time to reply with an insulting sarcastic comment, John wrapped his arms around Karkat and pulled him to his chest. Stunned by John's action, Karkat just decided to go with it, secretly smiling and hoping that John would not notice that his heart rate had increased rapidly and was about to beat right through his chest. They continued to watch the film in this position, to both John and Karkat's liking. John sat there with Karkat leaning and laying on his chest, piles of blankets and pillows surrounding them on the floor. Karkat was actually beginning to enjoy the movie, mainly because he saw how much John really love it. 

It wasn't long before John started playing with Karkat's scraggly and messy black hair. He liked the way it felt against his fingers and Karkat nearly sighed with pleasure but he did manage to keep his composure. As much as he love it, this action did confuse him. 

"Was John ready to take their relationship to the next level or was this just something that human guy friends did with each other?"

The movie was nearly over now and John was beginning to brace himself for the tear inducing reunion scene between Nicholas Cage and his family. Karkat looked at him questioningly but soon understood John's emotions as soon as Nic Cage saw his family and the music started playing. The tears were flowing now from both of them. Karkat began to take back anything bad he ever said about the movie and human Nic Cage. He sat up and scooted away just the tiniest bit away from John so he wouldn't damper his white tee shirt with his red tears. When the credits started rolling, the boys just sat there wiping their faces and trying to find a way to regain their manliness back. John glanced over at the troll sitting next to him who was still too embarrassed to look at him. 

He picked up a tissue and passed it over to Karkat. When he reached to grab it, their eyes locked. John's crystal blue eyes, still red from the crying, had a soft, goofy and loving feel to them. They pierced Karkat's yellow eyes, making him blush and wishing he had prettier colored eyes for John to look at. Their eyes were still locked when Karkat gently pulled the tissue out from John's hands. He touched his soft, tan hands and that was the moment it happened. 

Something clicked inside both of them and they suddenly knew what was about to happen. 

Karkat was the first to lean forward. He knew that John was nervous about being what humans called a "homosexual." He found the term quite silly and unnecessary. He would never understand why humans felt they had to label everything. 

John's pulse quickened when he saw Karkat slowly start to lean forward. A quick flash of panic shot through him. He knew he wasn't gay, at least he didn't think so, but there was something different about Karkat. He made him feel happy and he always wanted to be around him, they were best friends but Karkat made him feel something he had never felt before. He did not know what the exact word was for what he felt but he knew he wanted to find out. 

He too began to lean forward into maybe gayness. Their lips barley touched at first. It was just a soft peck, a timid and unsure kiss. They pulled back slightly, trying to read each others faces. Once they saw the want and the approval in each others eyes, they went at it at full force. Lips feverishly meshed with one another and hands moved up and under shirts. It was something new and exciting for John and he was eager to learn and explore new territory. Karkat was just happy that John finally got over his fears and went for it, something he had hoped for a very long time. 

Kisses and giggles were exchanged between the two boys as they rolled though the mess of pillow and blankets. 

They were so inexperienced that they needed a little time to get the hang of it so they were not bumbling awkward idiots groping at each other. It also did not help that Rose and Kanaya burst though the door half way though their make out session laughing and shouting "I KNEW IT!" and "I CALLED IT!" 

The two quickly pulled away from one another and jumped up to shoo the girls out of the room. After a shoving match and several pillows being thrown, they finally got them out. The two boys then looked at one another with the kind of teenage puppy love that runs a muck in the world. Karkat wrapped his arms around John's neck and stared into his eyes hiding behind those thick black glasses. 

"Wanna watch another movie?'' Karkat whispered into John's ear. 

"Sure but this time you get to pick" he replied. 

Karkat smiled before giving John a long kiss, his tongue gently making his way into his mouth. John reacted with much enthusiasm and the two were at it again and didn't stop until they needed to come back up for air. 

Karkat pulled away and began to walk over to John's movie collection. He decided that this was going to be a fun night for the two of them.


End file.
